


World is Mine

by lazucamellia



Category: A3! (Video Game), Vocaloid
Genre: Crossover, F/M, In a way, Love Confessions, Rare Pairings, i would like to formally apologize but i will go down with this ship, tenten is just practicing, theyre cute hrelppbfb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazucamellia/pseuds/lazucamellia
Summary: Tenma needs help with rehearsing his script for an upcoming production. Miku is joyed to judge his performance.
Relationships: Sumeragi Tenma/Hatsune Miku
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	World is Mine

**Author's Note:**

> If you've seen a thread on TenMiku somewhere on Twitter, hi that's me-
> 
> It started as a crackship but here I am posting this so I'm taking others into this abyss with me they would just have a cute dynamic so please enjoy ihvebfiowbgtughuj

“Hey, Miku.”

“Mhm?”

Tenma turns to face the teal haired-youth as he walks over, script in hand. “Can I ask for your help with something?”

At that question, Miku perks up in surprise with a bright smile displayed on her face. “Yeah! What’s up, Tenma-kun?”

“I’ve been practicing for a new production, but I’m having trouble with this certain scene.” There’s a light tap to the collected papers in his hand as bright amethyst meets Miku’s twinkling emerald. “You think I could try some of these lines out on you?”

“Of course!” Miku sits up in her place, hands clasped together in her lap in anticipation. “You’re always so cool whenever you get into your role so I’m excited to get this up close opportunity~”

“M-Miku, please.”

An airy giggle escapes the girl as Tenma turns his attention back to the script in hand, and Miku notes how intensely he stares at the words written. It’s moments like this that she gets to appreciate Tenma Sumeragi in his element. It’s admirable and it’s just one of things about the leader of the Summer Troupe that she finds so captivating.

With another bit of silence, a sigh escapes the actor as he sets down his script and faces away from the other in the room. Knowing that he was simply getting into character, Miku eagerly waits on her position. It’s her own personal show, something that not many others would be able to see... The thought gets her legs swinging at the edge of her seat as the grin gracing her face only curls upward.

That expression is soon short-lived when she sees the dazzling purple of Tenma’s eyes looking at her. Back facing her, his head tilted just slightly. The gaze is trained and calculated but welling with determination. It causes the smile upon Miku’s face to fade as his body slowly turns to face her. His expression softens at her appearance, the hints of a smile finding its way on his face.

“... I didn’t think you would come here.”

The words come out with ease and the utmost care that it makes her heart skip a beat. Whether she was supposed to respond to the statement with an adlib of her own or not was thrown out the window as the actor took small steps towards her. When he was close enough, Tenma knelt down at Miku’s feet, taking her interlaced hands in his own grasp. To feel the gentle warmth of his hands encircling his own had caused a subtle blush to creep upon her cheeks. Tenma softly chuckles and Miku can only wonder if it was from her face or just part of the script.

“If you came here, does that mean you...”

She feels his grasp tighten just slightly, his brows furrowing as amethyst bore into teal. The blush only grows brighter as Tenma continues.

“... No, let me do this properly.”

His gaze breaks away as Tenma slides a hand between Miku’s hands and they split as he takes one in hers. His voice falls to a mere whisper that tickles the back of Miku’s hand. The intimacy of their interaction only heightening as Tenma murmurs his lines.

“... I like you alot. And... If you’ll still have me...”

A chaste kiss is placed on the back of Miku’s hand. The softest gasp escapes her and she freezes in place, staring down at Tenma as the boy looks back up at her with a gentle gaze.

_“... That would mean the world to me.”_

Time freezes for the duo then and there. Usually it would be the other way around: Miku flustering Tenma... But there were always moments like these that would render Miku speechless. Even when Tenma lets out a little chuckle, that dashing image of the boy is captured in her memory.

“So, how did that go?” Tenma asks in the silence. She blinks a few times to snap herself out of her daze as she sputters out a response. “Y-You were r-really amazing!”

“I think I finally have the right feel for the scene now.” He rises to his feet, noting how flushed Miku’s cheeks had become. He’s no stranger to fanservice, but to see her blush instead makes his heart grow heavy with affection.

“Thank you, Miku.”

Tenma flashes a smile at Miku that could rival the very sun itself and he places a gentle peck on her cheek. The singer squeaks in surprise.

“T-Tenma-kun?!”

“Haha, this is a nice change of pace. Call it revenge for last time.”

“Tenma-kun, don’t be mean...!”


End file.
